


Mine

by BisexualFaerie



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Slight Choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFaerie/pseuds/BisexualFaerie
Summary: Ransom takes you to his grandfather's birthday party, when Richard starts getting a little creepy, Ransom drags you to a room and fucks you so his family can hear.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Mine

The two of you were both at Harlan’s birthday party, bored out of your minds and too tired to even think about driving home. A small sigh leaves your lips as you cross your arms over your chest and make your way through the small hallway to the familiar kitchen. You both often came to visit Harlan when he invited you over, always to check in and make sure his grandson wasn’t screwing up in some way. You smile at the thought, tilting your head as you glance around. Looking for your favorite mug.

You spot it and grin, going and standing on your toes to reach for it as you hummed. You freeze as you spot another hand reaching over your head, another presence pressed against your back and you turn your head slowly, spotting the grey beard and sharp nose of Richard who just grins down at you in that playful way you’ve associated with him making a gross comment.

“Hello Richard..” You mumble and squirm out from him and the counter, taking the mug lightly when he hands it to you. “Thanks for your help, but I could have reached it.” You glance up at him, before you look off to the side, biting your lip.

“Aw, I’d do anything for you, you know that.” Richard grins in that skeevy way you hate and you glare up at him. “Back off, Richard. I’ll tell Linda.” You warn and watch as he chuckles softly and leans forward, trapping you against the counter. You tense up, eyes widening as you look up at him and shake with suppressed rage and fear.

“Who’s she going to believe? The man she’s been with for years? Or the person dating our piece of shit son?” Richard stops as he hears a scoff and he turns to look at his son who’s standing in the door way.

“So that’s what you think of me dad?” He asks and shoves him off, eyes narrowing. “If you don’t mind I’ll be taking my lover to our room now.” He snarls, eyes narrowing as he grabs your arm lightly and drags you from the room. You flip Richard the bird as you turn your head to look at him and then yelp when Ransom drags you to your room for the night.

He opens the door and shoves you in, “I’ll be right back.” He mutters, turning and walking back out, you wait and bite your lip, cheeks reddening as your brows furrowed in confusion. You wondered where your boyfriend had gone, but you didn’t worry too much about it. You lie on your stomach, climbing into the bed after curling up comfortably and the you blink in surprise as he barrels you over, quickly locking the door behind him.

“You’re mine tonight babe.” He mutters, before he quickly pulls off the sweater you were wearing, one of his, now that he thought of it. He groans in delight and then quickly unbuttons your pants, ripping them down your legs and dragging his hands up your calves.

Seeing his father cornering you in the kitchen, with no one around filled him with fury, such unbridled rage that he had to act. But he knew he couldn’t punch his dad, at least not yet. He takes a deep breath and bites and nips at your thighs, groaning in delight as he drags his lips across your sex, his eyes closing as he clutches at your hips. His tongue slipping and dragging lightly as he groans in delight.

“You taste so fucking good, babe.” He whispers, sitting up and grabbing the lube lightly he had packed in his bag. He squeezes some out onto his fingers, making sure to warm them up lightly, before he curls one into your aching hole. Watching your back arch as you groan out in delight. You tremble, bucking your hips upwards and whimpering in delight. “Da-“ You wheeze as he wraps his fingers around your throat, eyes widening in shock as you look up at him.

“Not Daddy tonight, babe. Just my name.” He growls, eyes narrowing as he wraps his arms around your waist, biting and sucking at your neck as he drags his hands up your hips. His fingers scratching lightly against your thighs as he growled.

Your eyes widen as you whimper softly and grip his upper shoulders lightly. “Ransom-“

And then hell breaks loose, your hands start grabbing and pulling at his shoulders becoming desperate for his touch as you grasp and pull at his shoulders. Thighs aching desperately as you look up at him. Clutching at his shoulders and dragging him closer, pressing your lips to his as you suck at his bottom lip.

“Please-“ You gasp and clutch at the back of his neck, your fingers pulling at the hair on the base of his neck. His hands are ripping apart your clothes, and luckily he decided to bring a spare bag filled with toiletries and necessities just in case you did decide to stay the night. You gasp as you watch his biceps bulge and then squeal as he splits the seams of your shirt, right down the middle. And you’re laid beneath him bare from waist up, your nipples hardening in the cold air of the room.

Ransom clutches and squeezes at your ass, grinding against you slowly as he tilts his head. A small growl leaving his lips as he licks his lips, watching as you trembled and grabbed at his shoulders.

You tangle a hand in his hair, crying out in surprise as he gets that perfect friction, rubbing against you sex in such a delicious way that your whole body just melts against the mattress. You whimper at him and tangle a hand in his hair, leaning up and biting at his lips desperately. “Please! Oh pleasepleasepleaseplease-“ You sob and squeal when he curls his fingers into that sensitive patch of flesh deep inside of you.

Ransom smirks when you jerk and cum suddenly, thighs arching and teeth clenched as you moaned his name loudly. Your back is in a perfect arch, your jaw clenched and toes curled as your body shakes. Teeth clenched before you grip at his arms and shoulders. Crying out and squirming slightly when he finger fucks you through the orgasm.

You shriek and babble his name loudly, back arching as you clutch at the sheets for purchase. But you whine when he pulls his fingers away and licks them clean, smirking down at you. You tremble, chest heaving and fire in your veins, static in your head, and all you can think about is his thick cock splitting you open in that wonderful way only he can.

He smirks and pulls off his clothes, rubbing his thumbs across your nipples, lightly sucking at the skin of your neck before he spreads your legs wide and hooks them around his hips. He reaches down, rubbing your sex slowly as he groans and licks his lips, thrusting his hips against yours. You sob his name, tangling a hand in his hair and squirming beneath him, absolutely desperate for more. His hands grabbing and squeezing at your body and the ferocity of his thrusts bouncing you against the sheets.

The fog in your brain starts to clear your brain as you whisper absolute filth to him, clutching at his shoulders as you lean up and snarl against his ear. “Keep fucking me, Ransom. I want your whole fucking family to know who’s fat cock I take~” You purr and watch as he clenches his teeth. He groans loudly, thrusting faster and harder and absolutely railing into that soft spongy flesh inside of you that makes you melt.

You gasp with a cry and clench up again, fire burning in your veins and the flush in your face heating your skin. Your nails sink into his shoulders and you grab him by the ass, pulling him deep into you and gasping.

Ransom growls as he feels you tightening around his cock and he groans loudly, cumming deep into you and hissing your name. He pulls out of you, his eyes dragging over your form before he watches the cum drip out of you and he groans. “Oh shit.” He murmurs and wraps his arms around your waist, “I just gotta fuck you again.”

And you whine but grin at him and hook your leg over his shoulder. “You better clean me up first~”

Later in the morning you awaken to your body sore in all the right places and hickies covering your skin. You yawn and get to your feet as you start getting dressed, glancing at Ransom who grumbles and reaches for you, hair messed up and eyes squinting at the sunlight. You tilt your head and smile down at him, kissing his forehead and helping him up.

“C’mon love, we gotta head out.” You laugh when he whines and drags you into his arms. “Please, c’mon Ransom I want to leave before your family stares at me like I’ve got three heads.”

He snorts, rolling his eyes and pulling you closer. “They’ll just have to deal. I don’t give a shit what they have to say.”


End file.
